


Swan's letter to fanfiction

by Swan1974



Category: Phantom of the Paradise (1974), iCarly
Genre: Fanfiction, Metafiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan1974/pseuds/Swan1974





	

Hello Fanfiction Writers,  
This may come as a shock to you all, but this, in fact, is Swan Reese.  
I stumbled on this website while doing extensive research on the fans’s FanfictionLet’s just say this research requires a subject under a prolonged hypnotic state, the small amount of pure plutonium and nitrous oxide. I hardly think this will endanger anybody. A loss of consciousness and self-will never had any detrimental consequences because it’s never really been tested, but honestly, what’s the harm? I hardly think this will endanger anyone regardless. Stupid seddie and Puckettine cretins.  
But aside from that…um, mishap, I would like to thank you for writing all of these great, diverse stories about me and Sam.Not only are they well-written but they are simply amusing. The ones written in the future are quite amusing to me. In all honesty, those are the ones me and Sam read with a laptop, sharing popcorn. Some of them have yet to be updated, so please continue. Our made-up fictional lives are way more interesting than the ones we live now since creating icarly. For the most part, I appreciate that you understand us and really get us in character – for example, most of you picked up on the fact that film Swan is mantipuative to Winslow,could have a daughter. It’s true that he can have an evil aroma of sorts, but that’s beside the point.  
On behalf of everyone, I’d like to express my gratitude.  
After all, we’re just people like you, so I find it mind-boggling.  
The next thank you is most on Sam’s and my part but I’m writing this because “speeches and letters aren’t my thing” – Sam’s words exactly, and I frankly have a lot of things to address. Many of the stories are actually Sam and myself, so that makes me feel very humbled (and Sam too, but she has an odd of showing that – I love her anyhow). I would also like to commend the person that coined the now-ever popular “Swam” term. It Means that me and Sam are a pairing ship from the icarly fans.I find that endearingly funny, and I will always remember that.  
I think We’ve read most of them already but We have our top five. I won’t mention them, but i have our most favourite ones. I’ve complied them in a different supplementary folder in my computer. I can’t keep of how many stories about Sam And myself there are – some short, some quite long – but the counter on my pocket watch gives me a count 544, well, now 545. But I know this is getting a bit repetitive and redundant, but I’m overflowing with gratitude right now.  
The variety on this site is refreshing, and new friendships and relationships are being explored because of it, so we owe all you out there that.  
All in all, thank you for respecting all of us enough to write us well, and in character too.  
I have to include this or Skylar will attempt to make me laugh. She still doesn’t know I faked the last time, except Dove.  
Dove thinks all of the stories on here are “drippin’”.  
But getting back on my tangent, I hope this letter helped you understand my deepest regard for Fanfiction, itself.  
Truly, I have an astounding appreciation for the art, so keep writing. Bye for now.  
Sincerely,  
Swan Reese


End file.
